


【精靈寶可夢】PTBF（赤綠。2020聖誕元旦自我挑戰系列）

by Graybi



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), 精靈寶可夢
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: PTBF = Part Time Boy Friend故請先考慮自己三觀能否接受架空故事
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak & Red, Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red, 赤紅 X 青綠, 赤綠
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 結果我忍不下心冷落任何一對……  
> 就今天全發了  
> 盡力這三天（24、25、26）都一起更及結束  
> 之後五天（27、28、29、30、31）隨緣（有機會更現有系列）  
> 01/01更完文後正式期末閉關至19/01（那天考完，不一定會更文）
> 
> ***2020聖誕元旦自我挑戰***  
> 嘗試在這期間完成三個小故事的主線  
> 每天一更，但更哪篇不定  
> （但因25/12和01/01分別是暗殺教室赤羽業和淺野學秀的生日 所以這兩天必然是更殺業和峯秀的  
> （後續看以後有沒有心情和能力  
> （算是個自行舉辦、自嗨為主的節日活動  
> （活動期間其餘文章不作更新
> 
> （本打算三天五對三更  
> （但期末和能力皆不允許  
> （明年早早做準備T_T
> 
> 24/12 PM赤綠；暗殺教室。殺業峯秀；名偵魔快。平新快探  
> 25/12 PM赤綠；暗殺教室。殺業；名偵魔快。平新快探  
> 26/12 PM赤綠  
> 27/12 未定  
> 28/12 未定  
> 29/12 未定  
> 30/12 未定  
> 31/12 未定  
> 01/01 暗殺教室 峯秀
> 
> （如未能及時完成會開佔位貼  
> （之後慢慢補完  
> （2021除賀文不會再開佔位貼

一切都源自朋友們趁他上洗手間時的一個惡作劇。

赤紅趕在下雪前從研究所回到自租的小公寓中。他洗好澡，從冰箱取出瓶烏龍茶，坐到小几旁打開，喝一口後打開電視，畫面上是遊戲的待機畫面。他才按下確認鍵，大門處便傳來了門鈴的叮咚聲。儘管日本沒有聖誕假期，但接近午夜才來推銷也太誇張了吧。

不作理會，進入遊戲頁面。

五分鐘後，他剛把遊戲中的魔物第一次打倒在地，門鈴聲再度響起。  
這次，按鈴人連按了兩次門鈴。就算是為了業績，也太超過了。

窗外已開始飄雪，給對方早點回去吧。

赤紅嘆了口氣後站起，穿過小廊打開門。  
門外的人出乎他的意料。

「晚上好。」  
站在他前面的人比他矮上一點點，穿著一件好看高檔的棕色長大衣，留有一頭被定型得好好的帥氣橘色染髮，臉上的笑容很有感染力。

赤紅不認識他，但他知道他。  
對方是從法國過來作交流的留學生之一，布拉塔諾博士實驗室的一員。

「我可以進去嗎？」  
來者這樣問。赤紅不解地歪歪頭。  
「咦？我搞錯了嗎？」  
好看的人翻出手機，點開了一個赤紅知道但沒用過的交友程式，來者核對了一下他的門牌後問，  
「你是赤紅，沒錯吧？」  
點點頭。  
「這是你，也沒錯吧？」  
對方朝他展示手機畫面，是那程式內建的對話面頁。

"您好"  
對話由我方開啟。  
"您好"  
"平安夜的零時零分能約嗎？"  
"您指24/12 00︰00？"  
"對"  
"可以"  
"價錢是？"  
"和平時一樣 我沒節日收費"  
對方的日語程度相當不錯，說是個日本人也會有人相信。  
"行"  
"那這是地址"  
赤紅家的地址，以及地圖。  
"抱歉 我不到府"  
"可是我真的很想約在家裡欸"  
"抱歉"  
"我付雙倍價錢"  
"不是錢的問題"  
"那我把證件發給你作證明行嗎"  
然後是赤紅錢包中所有的證件，從身份證、學生證到銀行卡，背景是研究室。他馬上知道是誰和何時。  
"……"  
"我把這些全發給你都不行嗎"  
赤紅暗地發誓以後不會為了方便而把獎學金的驗收收據、研究基金獲准通知書、大學成績單等文件放在隨手可拿到的地方。

「嗯……朋友惡作劇？」  
大概是從他的表情讀出了什麼，門外的人不甚確定地問。赤紅單手掩著臉點點頭。  
「抱歉……」  
「唉，沒事，我也應該要察覺到。」  
那人誇張地嘆口氣後收回手機，他轉身走近廊柵，左右看了看。廊外雪花正在緩緩飄落，尾班車的發車時間早就過了，黑漆漆的街道上一片靜悄悄。  
「這附近有哪裡方便打車的嗎？」  
來者回頭問。

"都不方便。"  
甚少坐計程車的赤紅想。

「或者可以給我待一個晚上的店？」  
看他沒回答，以為他在苦思的人給出另一個選項。  
「都沒有。」  
「這樣嗎？」  
好看得很的人苦惱地搔搔頭。  
「只能走回去嗎……」  
這裡是位於學校西南方的住宅區，留學生宿舍在正對角的東北方，中間隔著學校本館。本館說大不大，這對角日常走大概就半小時到四十五分鐘，但現在顯然和日常相差很遠。  
「那我走了，打擾到你，不好意思。」  
留學生禮貌地朝赤紅鞠躬，意外地懂得日式禮儀。前者轉身離去，後者捉住他的手肘。  
「咦？」  
「很晚，而且在下雪。」  
赤紅想要咬斷自己的舌頭。  
「你進來吧……錢我會照付的……」  
他對這種服務的收費毫無概念，但那群豬朋狗友應該不致置他於死地。被他捉住手臂的人眨眨褐色的眼睛，花了些時間消化他的話。  
「那我不客氣了。」  
留學生的笑容很是好看，赤紅瞬間紅透了臉。

…TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 赤紅這木頭……  
> 活該你聖誕都沒肉吃  
> 這對真的很難颷車……
> 
> 祝大家聖誕快樂~~~\^0^/

赤紅的公寓不大，裝潢也十分簡單，不在意生活感的他沒在這做過任何佈置，一切都維持在租來時的模樣。  
「打擾了。」  
進屋後，來者脫掉長大衣，露出內裡的灰黑色皮衣，皮衣底下是件薄棉衣。  
「欸！你在玩怪物獵人嗎？」  
"忘記關了……"  
被陌生人窺探到隱私的感覺令赤紅感到尷尬。他生硬地點頭，暗地希望對方不要繼續追問。  
「我可以看你玩嗎？」  
礙於空間所限，他也沒辦法拒絕。目光不經意落到烏龍茶的瓶子上，  
「要喝什麼嗎？」  
"雖然只有水和烏龍茶。"  
「你不用招呼我的。」  
他也希望能這樣。  
「但如果你堅持，那就烏龍茶吧。」  
他的笑容真的很好看，應對也十分得體。赤紅莫名地感到有些自卑。他對自己的性格沒意見，也很享受獨行俠式的生活，但在如此光鮮亮麗的人跟前，自己不好社交這點像是被無極限地放大般。

赤紅從冰箱取出烏龍茶後遞向坐到小几旁的留學生。  
「謝喇！」  
「啊！我還沒自我介紹，青綠，和你一樣是A大的學生。」  
青綠喝了一口烏龍茶後朝他伸出手。一瞬間赤紅因對方知道自己是A大學生而驚訝，但很快便想起剛才的通訊記錄。  
「嗯。」  
他還知道青綠是布拉塔諾博士研究室的學生，跟著博士來這邊作為期一年的交流，會待到明年暑假。然而，對方沒講，他也沒需要提。  
「你不繼續玩嗎？」  
青綠指向螢幕，赤紅看過去，又看看小几上的瓶子，  
「哎……你不喜歡我看著嗎？那——」  
「沒關係……」  
赤紅坐到放有兩瓶烏龍茶的几子後，他本想翻出不常用的耳機戴上，但想想好像太拒人於千里便作罷。  
「哎……我還是——」  
「別說話就好。」  
不待青綠回應，他重新開始了遊戲。

大約十五分鐘後，以黑色為主色的魔物倒地，勝利的旋律響起。  
"輸出還是不夠高。"  
赤紅邊收報酬邊計劃武器的升級路線，專注使他在聽到旁邊響起動靜時嚇了一跳。  
「抱歉。」  
安靜到被他忘記存在的人吐著舌頭，單手豎在臉前道歉。  
「不習慣坐地上，腿麻了。」  
青綠試著調整坐姿，他的臉容隨動作而輕微扭曲，能看出真的很不舒服。

赤紅對此有點內疚。他抓了抓後腦勺，把手把遞上。根據青綠的言談，對方大概有在玩這遊戲。  
「給我玩？」  
青綠側過頭看他，他點點頭。接過他的手把後，青綠盯住它，沒動作。  
「不會玩？」  
自己猜錯了嗎？  
「會……」  
「只是……」  
青綠看向螢幕，獵人已回到村子。  
「我能盡情玩嗎？」  
不解，所以皺眉。青綠自己也是一副很不確定的樣子。  
「破了你的記錄也不會生氣？」  
赤紅失笑，然後搖頭。他對自己的遊戲技巧有自信，就算真的被破了，再破回來就好。  
「你介意的話隨時說喔……」  
捧著他手把的人再次強調，赤紅點點頭，他不明白對方為什麼這麼在意。

青綠熟練地跑到角色的家，點開武器列表和護具列表，  
「你都只有大劍耶……」  
對赤紅來說，金冠銀冠這些都不重要，他追求的是每次輸出的傷害值。  
「你介意我打一把雙劍嗎？」  
他朝青綠比了個隨意的手勢。

儘管沒有刻意收集，但只做大劍的他積下了不少材料，要做一把上位雙劍並不困難。青綠最後挑了一對爪型雙劍，護具沿用赤紅原來的。  
「我也想打黑龍。」  
赤紅聳聳肩作回答。他不懂青綠為何如此在意自己的反應，難道自己真的長很兇嗎？赤紅想起朋友們從前就他外貌說過的評語。

他很快便知道青綠為何如此戰戰兢兢了。流暢精準的打撃，靈活敏捷的走位，對場地陷阱、輔助的熟悉程度通通不在他之下，就算只能坐在旁邊看也絲毫不會覺得無聊，甚至會因其精彩程度而想拍手叫好。赤紅相信他的朋友們絕對會，畢竟連他都差點要按捺不住。

勝利的旋律很快便再次響起，比赤紅的時間慢了一分多鐘，但從青綠的技術看來，那只是因為沒他用上自己搭配好的護具而已。  
「你在生氣嗎？」  
收取完收穫的青綠聲音中透著緊張。赤紅愣愣地盯住畫面，好一陣才反應過來轉向青綠，他再瞄了瞄畫面後，快速地搖頭。  
「沒想到你是Red。」  
「看到你的名字時我嚇了一跳。」  
青綠腼腆地搔著臉頰，赤紅還未平復下來的心跳又再次急速起來。

Red是他在遊戲中的名字。他一個朋友有上傳遊戲過程到網絡上的習慣，赤紅偶爾會和他們連機，因此他的一些遊戲過程也隨之登到網絡上。他對此並不在意，然而他追求高輸出的玩法漸漸吸引了一些玩家的注意，加上那從一代開始玩而練成極低失誤率的技巧，Red的名聲便逐漸地在玩家中傳播開來。因他本人沒有開設頻道，只偶爾出現在不同直播主的連線畫面中，而且從不在公開平台中說話，所以後來有人以傳說玩家來稱呼他。

「我是Green，不知道你知不知道。」  
怎麼可能不知道？以能熟練操作所有武器且失誤率低聞名的直播主，雖然他沒有全看完，但也收藏了對方幾條大劍相關的視頻。

仍然處於衝擊狀態的赤紅僵硬地點點頭。青綠把手把送還給他，他過了好久都沒接過。  
「如果有兩台主機就好了。」  
青綠也不催促他，臉帶可惜地看著螢幕，此時，獵人身旁的艾露貓正高興地跳著舞。  
「有。」  
赤紅第一次如此想和別人連機。不需要依團隊的規矩，不需要幫忙收集，能盡情地出招，真正意義上的雙打。  
「咦？」  
倏地站起，抬起床墊，赤紅捧出收在下面的PS4。怪物獵人的硬體要求不高，雖然是PS4，但也綽綽有餘。  
「你該不會有多的螢幕吧？」  
青綠總算再次綻放出好看的笑容。赤紅點點頭，從書桌下拉出一直沒記得要扔掉的舊電腦屏幕。見狀，青綠又笑得更燦爛了。

"原來他的笑容還能更好看。"  
赤紅暗地想。

…TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天只更得了這篇  
> 而且沒碼到我想發生的事……  
> 炖肉苦手加赤紅太木——君子……orz  
> 嘛……至少算是拆到禮物了：P

礙於空間所限，二人只能完全文字意義上的背貼背地玩遊戲。一開始，赤紅對背後傳來他人溫度一事很不適應，但幾回合下來，他很快就不再在意。

赤紅認為沒記得把舊屏幕丟掉是自己這一年最受幸運之神眷顧的一件事。他從未試過在和別人聯機時有如此多的樂趣。嘛，這和他不曾主動和他人聯機也有關係就是。在此之前，他不是自己單機，就是替朋友們跑故事、集素材、衝活動，甚少有純粹合作打任務的時候。他從網絡上看過很多直播主們聯機的精華片段，實力超凡的人很多，但他沒試過主動和任何一人聯絡。

看起來很是高興的大家，他不知道如何加入；看起來不甚熱絡的圈子，他不知道如何自薦。話雖以此，他想加入的欲望也沒強到足以消去他對進集會所後進行客套交流——簡稱自我介紹的排斥感。因此，直到目前為止，他都只會在和朋友聯機而總人數少於四人時，默默期待能遇上一個令他驚豔的玩家。

然而，他尚未曾遇到過。

二人又完成了一個*歷戰任務，這次輪到青綠選任務。赤紅趁此空檔喝了口烏龍茶。青綠的烏龍茶在他那瓶的隔壁，因為位置問題，還剩不少。就在他想把飲料遞給對方時，一陣陌生的鈴聲響起。（*歷戰任務︰高難度任務）

青綠放在几上的手機在震動，一個電子時鐘在畫面上搖晃。

「抱歉，我忘記關了。」  
手機的主人邊道歉邊朝這伸手關掉鬧鐘。他動作時，前胸不可避免地壓上了赤紅後背。明明和他的朋友們一樣同為男生，也不過是打鬧時常見到不行的身體接觸，一股伴著性衝動的興奮感卻突然在赤紅體內冒出。

不知道他心內劇場的青綠關掉鬧鐘後，以四肢著地的方式檢查社群網站的通知。

赤紅沒戀愛過，但愛情動作片——他不常看，但也不少看，就一個二十出頭的年輕而且健康男性來說很是正常的量。他第一次慶幸自己不是一隻貓，因為貓炸毛很明顯。

被自己的感受嚇到，赤紅不小心連環按到手把上的回家鍵和確認鍵，回到了藍色的主頁面。驚魂未定的他看了看畫面右上角的時間，凌晨兩點……對方是在做什麼和生理時鐘相關的實驗嗎？怎麼沒聽說過？布拉塔諾博士最近不是做和壓力應對與遺傳相關的研究嗎？雖然也能從生理時鐘入手，但他記得對方的切入點是飲食。愈想愈不明白的赤紅不自覺地側過頭。  
「你的朋友們幫你約了兩個小時。」  
察覺到他的不解，跪趴在他旁邊的青綠笑著朝他搖搖手機。

"對吼……"  
他一時忘了，對方是……強烈的失落感把剛才的亢奮通通撃成碎片。  
「……多少？」  
赤紅覺得連抬頭都費力。  
「嗯？」  
「費用。」  
「不用喇，你給我借宿一宵，什麼都抵上喇！」  
青綠的笑容沒變，赤紅卻覺得很是刺眼。

他很難過，很難過。  
此時此刻的他急需一個能把幻想徹底摧毀的儀式。然而，與此同時，他又眷戀著幻想中的快樂。

「我想睡了。」  
反正二人明天就會再次交錯，就忍耐一個晚上而已。  
「嗯？啊！也是，都兩點多了。」  
將手機鎖好後，青綠乾脆地把它放回小几上。他往原處坐去，成了跪坐的姿勢。  
「那個——」「那個——」  
「嘻，你先說。」  
青綠的笑容有多好看，赤紅的心就有多痛。

科學界普遍認為昆蟲沒有痛覺。  
不過，赤紅覺得撲近火光的夜蛾還是會感到不適，只是牠們都敵不過趨光的本能而已。  
縱然感覺痛苦，但怎也拒絕不了。

「床給你睡。」  
「那你睡哪？」  
市區的單人學生破公寓可沒奢侈到有單人床和沙發共存的空間。赤紅環視房間，小几移到角落的話，屈就一個晚上也是可以的。  
「別鬧喇，這裡是北海道耶！」  
房間有暖氣，不強就是。  
「一起睡床喇！」  
不太想，有點抗拒，但又有更多的喜悅。  
各種的不可理喻。  
「嗯……」  
赤紅點點頭。  
「嘻嘻。」  
說服成功的青綠高興地嘻笑，赤紅被燙到似地把頭撇開。  
「那換我了。」  
赤紅花了點時間才想起二人剛剛的異口同聲。  
「我能借個浴室嗎？」  
他沒有拒絕的理由。

青綠沒有要求替換衣物，但赤紅覺得還是應該備一下。青綠的個頭只比他矮一點點，他的睡衣應該是能合穿的。將衣物放到洗手台上後，他回到小廳，坐在床上等待。大概二十分鐘後，洗好澡的青綠步出澡間，身上穿的是赤紅為他準備的睡衣。眼前景象令赤紅感覺詫異。青綠一直沒脫下皮衣，所以他完全沒察覺到和自己身高相差無幾的對方是如此瘦削，他的睡衣在對方身上很是寬鬆。  
「那個……」  
赤紅從驚訝中回神，青綠正在用毛巾擦拭頭髮，洗過後的染髮看起來十分柔軟。  
「你有吹風機嗎？」  
從青綠的表情可知，他已猜出答案，只是想確認一下而已。

答案和他認為的一致。

長期理著短髮，洗頭後用毛巾擦拭後就乾大半的赤紅像個做錯事被抓到的小孩般搖頭。  
「沒關係。」  
青綠笑了笑。  
「要關燈嗎？」  
赤紅本想點頭，但還未點完一下就搖頭。他走向青綠的方向，示意他先到床上，由自己關燈。他公寓的窗戶離最近的路燈有段距離，關燈後幾近伸手不見五指。

光芒被黑暗刷退後，赤紅回到床上躺下，青綠坐在靠牆的位置，輪廓很是模糊，但可看到擦頭的毛巾仍掛在他脖子上。  
「明天我早上沒課，你呢？」  
也沒有，但赤紅習慣起來後就往研究室跑，說有吧。思考後，他點點頭，考慮到對方可能看不清，便再補個鼻音。  
「嗯。」  
「那你起床叫我吧，沒課我能睡到中午。」  
青綠應該是吐了吐舌頭，赤紅希望自己床頭上有個小夜燈。

對方說費用以借宿費抵消，所以現在仍算是出租時間*，還是只有打電動那兩小時？現在的青綠是營業模式還是真正的青綠？（*PTBF又叫出租男友）  
赤紅想不通，他想知道答案，又不想知道答案。

過了會，青綠的頭髮也乾得差不多，他把毛巾遞給赤紅後在顯得窄小的單人床上小心躺下。赤紅把毛巾拋到小几上。青綠的氣息就在旁邊，他不敢回頭，暗地握緊拳忍耐。

他想抱住青綠。聽說做那檔事的話價錢很高，而且要事先說明，但僅是抱住應該沒關係吧？

在赤紅腦中亂糟糟時，一個冰涼的東西碰到他的腳脖子，他倏地一個激靈。  
「抱歉。」  
青綠的聲音響起。冰涼的東西往後退去，原來是青綠的腳丫。赤紅習慣性搖頭，想到對方不一定看得到後又補上句︰沒關係。  
「吵醒你了嗎？」  
搖頭，然後因為同一原因說︰沒有。  
「睡不著？」  
嗓音中有點笑意。點頭，然後︰嗯。  
「太擠了？」  
搖頭，然後轉向。

青綠正面朝他的方向側躺著。

窗戶在赤紅身後，微弱到幾近無的光線在青綠的眼球上形成細小，但清晰可見的光格。根據物理學，青綠應該看不到自己的樣子，但他仍然在片刻的凝望後準確地撫上了自己的臉，吻上了自己的唇。

那是一個很輕很輕的吻，稍碰即逝。

「討厭嗎？」  
退回原來位置的青綠聲音微顫著。赤紅把他欲離開的手壓回自己臉上，搖頭。青綠的手和腳一樣，很是冰凍。他察覺到自己的心正在砰砰作響，和自己是真的很喜歡青綠的笑容。

幾聲輕笑後，青綠再次吻上他。沒有性愛經驗的赤紅一開始有點不知所措，但很快就學會隨感覺行動。他一手環在青綠腰上把他拉近自己，一手壓在他的腦後，加深唇上的吻。二人的舌頭在青綠嘴中交纏，緊貼的身軀能感覺到彼此腿間的硬物，赤紅不自覺地擺動起腰部，使性器能在青綠的大腿上磨蹭。

青綠撇開頭把吻結束，唾液形成的銀線垂落到床上，然後不知所蹤。二人的氣息都很是不穩。青綠的手扶在他的胸膛上，還說不上溫暖，但已沒有一開始般冷得嚇人。  
「你套子放哪？」  
青綠喘著問。赤紅搖頭，然後︰沒有。  
「也太危——你該不會是第一次吧？」  
有問題嗎？他身邊也有幾個這樣的朋友。點頭，然後︰嗯。  
「這樣嗎……那你確定要繼續嗎？」  
雖然是給了他選項，但……  
「綠不想嗎？」  
聞言，青綠一個激靈，赤紅也是被嚇倒。

自己竟然直呼一個認識不到四小時的人的名字。

「抱歉。」  
「沒事……」  
尷尬擠到二人中間沒幾秒後，青綠主動把它請離。  
「我都可以。你自己決定。」  
在此之前，赤紅想先確認一件事，但不擅言詞的他不知道如何問才恰當。  
「真的沒關係，我理解的。」  
大概是把他的沉默當成了不，青綠稍稍後退和他拉開距離，但目光仍鎖在他臉上。  
「……很貴嗎？」  
赤紅真的很想咬斷自己的舌頭。  
「貴……？」  
青綠沒花多少時間便意會過來，  
「說什麼傻話！本大爺什麼時候說過你是客人呀！」  
在意良久的癥結被瞬間解開，被撃成碎片的感覺重新拼合，而且增量，超出負荷的量想要從眼眶湧出，但馬上被閉合的眼瞼懟回去。  
「天呀……你該不會一直誤會著吧……」  
情緒還未平復的赤紅愣愣地盯住青綠，  
「本大爺沒在賣身的，笨——」  
赤紅用擁抱把接下來的*ka音打斷。（日文的笨蛋是baka）

…TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 來不及修  
> 錯字什麼的先將就一下  
> 看大家都說卡肉 有點不忍心=////=  
> 聖誕已過  
> 所以祝大家天天開心吧
> 
> 我炖肉苦手 服用期間不適就停下來去吐吧
> 
> 其實未完 但聖誕賀文部份到此為止（因為之後我腦子安排了一胃痛劇情 就不當賀文了）  
> 這系列要更都是我期末後 1月21號的事
> 
> 希望不令大家反胃orz（我肉真的很苦手……

赤紅沒詳細想過自己的第一次會是什麼形式。然而，即使他有仔細想過，也不代表此時的他能游刃有餘。

青綠外套的口袋中有套子和潤滑液。從門邊回到床邊後，他示意赤紅脫掉內外的褲子然後坐近床邊。赤紅直到青綠下跪到自己腿間才意識到是什麼一回事。  
「綠！」  
又一次，他不得體地直呼了對方的名字。  
「嗯？」  
屈膝在地，臀落坐在腳跟上，背呈現出代表服從的斜度，半舉的手，揚起的臉，很能激起征服欲的姿勢前是自己因硬起而挺立的性器。赤紅捉住青綠的肩膀想要把人拉回床上，他的性器因他的動作而接近青綠的臉，後者反射性一縮。  
「不想要？」  
想，但不捨得。  
「……床上。」  
對此，青綠哼笑了一下。  
「太擠了。」  
「……」  
但他不想青綠跪在地上。為什麼自己不添些座墊呢？  
「那要不……」  
「……你快點硬起來？」  
赤紅看不到青綠的表情，他只知道冰涼的指尖隨著伴有笑意的話語觸上了自己的胸膛。青綠食指指腹緩緩地從赤紅的胸口滑下到他的小腹部後，其餘的四指也匯合過來一起動作。不畏寒的赤紅睡衣沒加絨，青綠指尖的冰冷無障礙似地穿過透薄的布料傳到他的皮膚上，揪痛了他的心。

性器前端被溫暖的口腔包裹時，赤紅不自控地發出了呻吟。靈巧的舌或重或輕地舔舐他前端的洞口和冠溝，不漏下任何一處，但也不給任何一處更多的撫慰。大概是顧慮到自己的手溫，青綠扯來棉被被單的一角包住他的囊袋撫揉，並用同樣的方法上下套弄他的柱身。最敏感的前端在最溫暖柔軟的所在，其餘同屬敏感部位的器官被技巧刺激，赤紅很快便繳械。  
「抱歉！」  
猛然坐起，未退出的前端冠溝撞上了青綠的齒緣，仍然處於過敏期的赤紅倏地一陣激靈。  
「幹嘛道歉？」  
在微弱的燈光下，他看到青綠做了一下吞嚥動作。意識到對方做了什麼，赤紅混身僵硬得連根指頭都動不了。青綠把手抬到臉側頓了下，似是在拭去嘴角處的什麼。以為自己已經不能更僵硬的赤紅感受到全身的肌肉都在抗議。  
「嘻。」  
一聲輕笑。他眼前的黑影向他俯身，兩手撐在他胸旁左右側的位置。  
「要繼續嗎？」  
還僵著的身體沒辦法反應。  
「綠……」  
他盡力了。  
「我在。」  
青綠撥開落到臉旁的頭髮，湊到能和他交換鼻息的距離。  
「介意我吻你嗎？」  
總算存到些餘裕的赤紅吃力地搖頭，並第N次希望自己能有個床頭小夜燈。

抱在他頭側的手很是冰涼，跨坐在他大腿上的身體很輕，抱擁住青綠時，赤紅能清楚感受到衣服布料下由骨骼形成的凹凸。  
「很噁心嗎？」  
搖頭，加緊了手上的力度。他擁住青綠，青綠吻住他。

在彼此交纏的擁吻中，他倆很快又硬了。

「確定呵？」  
問話的同時，青綠用膝蓋頂弄他的性器，柱身，連同囊袋。赤紅很是緊張地點頭，收緊環在對方腰上的手。青綠用腳替自己脫下褲子，再以手輔助脫下內褲。青綠裹在衣物中的肢體是溫暖的，赤紅在得知這事實時既安下了心，又產生了新的揪心。也許只是出於雄性本能的保護欲，但此時此刻，他自問比誰都更想保護好懷中這才認識不到四小時的人。

他把青綠環得更緊，然後發現保護欲的旁邊還跟住佔有欲。  
不能給剛認識的對方知道。  
赤紅試著把佔有欲趕退，但沒半點作用。

「太緊了。」  
青綠不適地在他懷中扭動。  
「抱歉。」  
赤紅不捨地鬆開環抱。他記得有篇論文是說，人類會對第一次的對象有特殊感覺，也許就是在說這個吧。害怕自己會因再緊抱對方而被察覺出異狀，所以他用指甲在掌心印下了幾個月牙。

青綠從睡衣口袋中摸索出保險套，在赤紅臉前捏住，用齒撕開。  
「那，你的童貞我就收下囉。」  
縱然看不清，但赤紅仍心生悸動。

他好想要一盞小夜燈。

在替他套上套子前，青綠又含住他的陰莖舔舐了陣。套子比赤紅想像的要緊，稱不上舒服，廣告果然都是騙人的。青綠跨坐在他的大腿上，邊自我擴張邊替他抹上潤滑液。每次赤紅覺得自己要到達臨界點時，青綠便會放輕動作，幾次下來，積累的性欲使赤紅難耐非常。  
「好了。」  
青綠俯前親了他一口。他一手扶住赤紅的小腹，一手把他的性器推向自己的穴口。進入不如赤紅想的容易，但頭端頂入後，突然過於暢順的滑入使他和青綠都噤不了聲。

柱身被溫度緊緻的內腔完全包覆的瞬間，赤紅揚頭發出了嘆息。  
這要比他日常的自慰要舒服上太多太多了。

「你想我動還是自己動？」  
俯身過來的青綠氣息有點紊亂。赤紅伸手把他壓進自己懷中，吻住他的唇。他一手壓住青綠後腦勺，一手壓住青綠的腰，舌頭模仿青綠剛才的動作和他的交纏。在青綠徹底攤軟在自己懷中後，他把他環得更緊，翻過身，使二人使了最普遍的情愛姿勢。  
「嗯唔……」  
移動引起的刺激使青綠微微扭動。赤紅小心地使自己不致把太多的重量壓在對方身上。

躺回床上的青綠盯住他一陣後，抬手環住他的脖子把他拉近親吻，瘦弱的雙腿夾上他的腰際。  
「你可以動，沒關係的。」  
說後，青綠湊向他的脖子，輕舐他的喉核。  
「嗚……」  
對此，赤紅很是猶疑。青綠真的太瘦了。雖然不是看著一折就斷那種，但明顯不是健康的體態。他很擔心有做日常鍛鍊自己會傷害到他。  
「或者我來？」  
搖頭，他想由自己滿足對方。他親了青綠的臉頰一口。

接吻的同時試著緩緩擺動腰部，青綠幼貓幼犬般的低嗚使赤紅知道自己並沒有傷害到他，安心感使他不自主地加快了挺腰的動作，並在青綠的哽咽中更加放肆。在他頂弄到一處時，青綠的腰身乍然彈動，低嗚變成了又尖又細的哭音，本就緊窒的內壁更加收窄，把赤紅也逼出聲音來。  
「赤紅，別……嗚！」  
儘管被阻止，但他想再次感受，不論是更加緊密的包覆，還是發出令人垂憐叫聲的青綠。  
「慢一點……不……啊！」  
夾在腰際的腿滑下，赤紅空出一手將其抬起，好使自己能頂到更深入的地方。他不斷頂弄令青綠失去自持的所在，直到青綠的性器釋放出在昏暗中看不出顏色的液體。想盡快再和對方抱擁的他加重腰部動作，在青綠因還未平伏而發出的啜泣聲中達到高潮。

在他抽出性器時，青綠不自控地一陣抖顫。  
「抱歉。」  
額貼上對方的，為自己的任性致歉。  
「沒事。」  
青綠脫力地躺在他身下，氣息紊亂，混身發熱，赤紅暗自發想著如果房間足夠光亮會是怎樣的一副誘人景象。

他的性欲再次抬頭，但他現在只想把對方納入懷中，直到不得不分開的時刻。  
「嗯唔……癢。」  
青綠在他湊近自己脖子時說，他的聲音還沾染著情欲。  
「綠……」  
佔有欲和保護欲快將失控。赤紅在青綠的肩頸處舔舐吸吮，他同時祈求著對方的阻止和允許。

自相矛盾的願望必然只能得到其中一方。

「Red……還是你想我叫你赤紅？」  
青綠的聲音很輕，而且帶著猶疑，不知道是不是因疲勞而起的錯覺。  
「赤紅。」  
其實更想叫赤，但這絕對會把青綠嚇到。赤紅再換了個地方吸吮，除了因痕癢而發出的嗚咽外，他還得到環到自己頭後的手臂。青綠的手落在他耳際，是變得溫暖的手。赤紅意外發現原來溫暖已足以沸騰淚液。  
「赤紅。」  
第三個地方。  
「嗯唔……」  
「先聽我說話……」  
青綠半掙開他的懷抱，他願望的另一方要得到實現了嗎？赤紅靜靜地注視著青綠，表示自己在聆聽。青綠凝視他一陣後，撫上他的臉頰，親在他的唇角，然後把目光停留在該處。  
「明天……」  
變得溫熱的指腹從他的唇際遊移到他的唇腹。  
「今天晚上……」  
在無燈的房間中只餘下一片深黑的褐色眼睛看向他。  
「我能過來嗎？」  
眼眶因驚訝而睜大，然後是擺脫控制的緊抱，和埋在對方肩窩處的不住點頭。

「你太誇張了喇！」  
他連青綠的笑聲都很是喜歡。青綠動了動肩膀，扶起他的頭，又一次吻上他的唇。  
「那晚上我們一起聖誕倒數吧。」  
儘管看不清，但他早就把青綠的笑容刻記在腦海中。  
儘管二人才認識四小時不到。

…END？


End file.
